


Harry Potter and the Warlord of Alanaus

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Raven (2002), WWE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: During fifth year, Harry is introduced to his new DADA teacher, the Scottish immortal warlord Raven and five new American transfer students, Amy-Jayne (AJ) Styles, Deanna 'Dean' Moxley-Ambrose, Joanne 'Jo' Moxley-Ambrose, Seth Tyler Black-Rollins and Roman Reigns.The Golden Trio (Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger) ally with The Shield, A.J. and Dean's twin sister, Jo, to stop Voldemort and Raven's enemy, Nevar, from gaining power.





	Harry Potter and the Warlord of Alanaus

Amy-Jayne Styles looked out of the window of the train as it pulled through the British countryside "what's Hogwarts gonna be like?" She sighed in her Georgian accent "you from America?" She looked up to see a pair of twin girls standing there "yeah, you two as well?" Amy-Jayne asked "yeah. I'm Dean and that my twin, Jo" one said "huh?" Amy-Jayne was confused.

"I'm Jo, that's Dean. We were born with a white streak in our hair. Mines on the left, Dean's on the right" Jo smiled "ah, heads up. We're both kinda medically certified lunatics" Dean grinned "Dean's worse" Jo chuckled "really? I didn't know" a boy with two-toned hair said as he joined them "hey Seth" Dean grinned "sis, you tryin' to scare someone already?" He grinned at the twins "nope" Dean said as Jo rolled her eyes "Rome, you joinin' us?" A dark skinned boy came up "if I'm not minded" he said, Amy-Jayne blushed a little at the deepness of his voice.

"I never said my name, I'm Amy-Jayne Styles" she said "but everyone calls me A.J." Jo smiled kindly as they chatted about where they all came from in America, the twins were from Cincinnati, Ohio. Seth was from Davenport, Iowa and Roman came from Pensacola, Florida, but his family originated from the Samoan Islands "whoa, you're the  _youngest_?" A.J. said "yeah."

"What about you, A.J?" Seth asked "only child" she said as the boys have them privacy to change their clothes and they gave them the same thing as the train pulled to a stop "who's that?" Dean gestured to a boy in an argument with a redhead "I think that's Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived" Roman said "doesn't seem to be happy" A.J said "I wouldn't with that redhead" Seth admitted "Seth..." Jo scolded him "Seth's got a point, Jo. He don't look nice" Dean said "side with Seth then" "Shut up, Joanna Moxley-Ambrose!" "Shut it,  _Deanna_!"

* * *

Harry had stormed off from Ron and was joined by Neville, Hermione and Draco "sorry about him" Harry sighed to his friends "I still don't get why the Weasel wants to be your friend...OMPH!" Draco had walked into a pretty brunette girl by accident "sorry!" She said "it's alright, thanks for helping me up" Draco said kindly to her "I'm Amy, by the way. Amy-Jayne Styles, everyone calls me A.J. though" she said, Draco noticed she had a flawless American accent "you from America?" He asked, usually they all went to Illvermorny "student exchange from Illvermorny" she said "Draco, Draco Malfoy" he said, smiling kindly at her "that's Roman Reigns, Dean Moxley-Ambrose, her twin sister Jo Moxley-Ambrose and Seth Rollins" A.J. introduced her friends "hey" "hi" "'sup" "nice to meet you" Draco smirked, he liked those twins "these are Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, my friends since first year" Draco introduced his friends "hi" "hello" "hey" the five American students and the four Hogwarts students made their way to the carriages "what house are you all gonna be in?" Dean, or was it Jo, shrugged "dunno. Me an' Jo are in Pudgewikie back in Illvermorny" she said "Roman's in Thunderbird with me and A.J. as well" Seth said, he had black hair that was half blonde "before you ask, yes. The blonde's natural" he groaned "you get that a lot?" Harry asked "pretty much. I'm a Metamorphagus" he said.

The carriage stopped at the great oak doors and Professor McGonagall led the five students away "hope you're in Gryffindor" Harry said to Jo as they separated "see you guys later" she said, joining her sister and friends "what house  _are_ we gonna be in?" Seth said "if Harry's not pulling my leg, a hat sorts us" A.J. said "a hat...?" Dean gave her a weird look "that's the same look I gave him, Dean" the first years were all staring at them as they were older and taller than most of them, the twins stood shy of 5 ft 7, Roman was almost 5 ft 8, A.J. was around 5 ft 4 and Seth was the tallest at almost 5 ft 9 "it's rude to stare!" Dean snarled, Jo smacked her sister on the arm for scaring them "they're frightened enough, sis" Dean shrugged. So what? She didn't care, they were all led into the Great Hall and it took the American's breath away "Fuck my life..." Dean muttered.

* * *

After a chunk of the first years had been sorted, it came to themselves to be sorted "Moxley-Ambrose, Deanna" Dean grumbled and swore lightly under her breath as she stalked up after being called her full name "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried, Dean went and joined her friends at that table "Moxley-Ambrose, Joanna" Jo was the same as she went up after her sister "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed, Jo scarpered to join her twin, another chunk of students went to separate houses "Reigns, Roman" Roman went to Gryffindor as well "Rollins, Seth" Seth went to Gryffindor as well, but told Roman he almost went to Ravenclaw "Styles, Amy-Jayne" A.J. went up a nervous wreck " ** _hmm, a strange one, Ms Styles. Bravery, Intelligent, Loyal and Cunning. Where oh where to place you?_** " The hat pondered in her mind " _with my friends, please with my friends..._ " A.J. mentally begged " ** _ah, loyalty to people you only have known for a handful of hours, yes. You_ do  _belong in_  **GRYFFINDOR!" A.J. went with her friends.

The feast was brilliant, although Hermione was still objective to House Elves cooking them "Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you, they  _like_ doing this" Harry told her, that made her begin eating properly again as dessert came "what's that?" Draco asked as Dean, Jo, A.J., Roman and Seth had a strange coloured cake "it's cheesecake, it's a delicacy in America" Seth said, offering Draco some I'll try it" he said, surprisingly, that was something Draco enjoyed "like it?" Seth grinned "very much" Draco laughed with his friend. The feast finished and Dumbledore rose to speak "welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am pleased to announce that we have five transfer students from Illvermorny Magical Academy in America, all of Gryffindor House, and I am pleased to announce that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Raven, to be teaching this year" Professor Raven stood and nodded kindly to the students. He wore complete black, had black hair and beard and wore a black feathered cloak around his shoulders with a silver claw ring on his right hand "don't like him" Wealsey muttered "shut up, dumbass motherfucker" Jo snarled in his ear, he flinched away from the twin lunatics.

* * *

 The students left for bed, the twins and A.J. were sneered at by Lavender Brown because of their nationality, Parvati Patil was nicer to them "night" A.J. yawned "night" the twins chorused as they climbed into one bed together "babies" Lavender sneered "oh, we're  _used_ to sharing one bed, Lavender" Jo snapped "we don't have much money back home, so this is how we're used to going to bed" Dean mumbled as she drifted off, Jo snuggled up to her twin and was out like a light "night, A.J." Hermione and Parvati said as A.J. pulled on her pyjamas and went to sleep. Hermione rounded on Lavender "you are  _nothing_ but a bully" she growled, Parvati ganged up on her as well "I can't believe you."


End file.
